PokeWarriors
by StormWinds21
Summary: The legend of the PokeWarriors is one all children in the world of Pokemon know. So imagine the shock of Aura and Auro Stonehawk when the PokeWarriors recruit them for the gang. Who are the PokeWarriors? Why did they choose Aura and Auro? What is happening in the world of Pokemon? Read to find out. SYOC, character form is on my profile page.
1. New Pokemon

**Hey, everyone! My name is Storm Ocean Star and this is my newest and second Pokemon fanfic. If you would like to submit a character, the character form is on my profile page!**

* * *

"Aura!" the nine-year-old boy called.  
"What do you want, Auro?" Aura, the boy's twin sister called back.  
"Ugh! Aura, you forgot again?" Auro asked, agitated.  
"Um, today we're getting our first eggs?" Aura asked.  
"Yay! You got it! C'mon!" Auro exclaimed.

* * *

**Aurora "Aura" Jade Stonehawk's POV:**

My name's Aurora Jade Stonehawk, Aura for short. I'm nine years old. I have a twin brother named Auroro Jason Stonehawk. I have long, dark brown hair that flows down to my knees, caramel-brown eyes, am very slender, and tall for my age.

* * *

**Auroro "Auro" Jason Stonehawk's POV:**

My name's Auroro Jason Stonehawk, Auro for short. I'm nine years old. I have a twin sister named Aurora Jade Stonehawk. I have spiky, dark brown hair that sticks up everywhere, caramel-brown eyes, am very slender, and of average height for my age.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter! This chapter is to mainly describe the characters. Please submit a character... Please?**


	2. At the Lab

"Hello, I imagine you two are Ms. Aurora Jade Stonehawk and Mr. Auroro Jason Stonehawk?" Professor Willow's young secretary, Melia Windwhisper, asked."Aura." Aura growled back. If Melia had heard Aura, she showed no sign.  
"Alright, Ms. Aurora and Mr. Auroro. You're all set. Come on back." Melia said with a shiny smile of pearly-whites. She led the two children into the Lab...

* * *

**Aura's POV:**

I follow the weird lady, what's her name? Right, Melia Windwhisper. Anyways, we follow Melia into Professor Willow's Lab. Professor Willow was standing by fifteen beautiful eggs. Suddenly, I felt as if I were in a trance. My feet began leading me towards a blue egg with a gray shell on top. I saw Auro heading for an forest-green egg with a black and red streaks on it.

Suddenly, I snapped out of the trance. I was holding the egg. Professor Willow smiled at me and told us that we were ready to begin our journey as Pokemon trainers. Auro and I stocked up on PokeBalls and medicine at the local PokeMart and left Sakura Town.

* * *

**Auro's POV:**

"C'mon, Aura! Let's go this way!" I exclaimed, running through a patch of long grass.  
"Um, Auro. That might not be a great-" Aura was cut off as a tiny Starly flew out of nowhere and attacked.  
"Aura, help!" I screamed.  
"I can't!" she replied. Suddenly, another girl appeared.  
"Riolu, go!" the girl called. The Starly, startled by the sudden appearance of the Riolu, darted away.  
"Who are you?" I asked the girl.  
"I'm Ayane Kuratora, nice to meet you." she said, smiling.  
"I'm Aurora Stonehawk, but I go by Aura." Aura grinned, "Thanks for saving my brother here."  
"I'm Auroro Stonehawk, but I go by Auro." I murmured.  
"Mind if I travel with you?" Ayane asked.  
"Of course we don't mind!" Aura exclaimed...


	3. Beginning the Journey

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with another update! Just to let you guys know, I've only received a few OCs. I also only have two Gym Leaders (one that I created) and one Elite Four member. Here are the Gym Leaders.  
**

**Gym Leader One: Lily Green: Grass-Type: Blossom Badge: Sakura Town  
Gym Leader Two:  
Gym Leader Three:  
Gym Leader Four:  
Gym Leader Five:  
Gym Leader Six:  
Gym Leader Seven:  
Gym Leader Eight: Gigue Arawak: No Specialty: Breeze Badge: Sylphafet Town**

* * *

**Aura's POV:**

"So, um, Ayane, how long have you been a Pokèmon trainer?" my brother asked, attempting to make conversation with the nice girl that had decided to join us five days ago.

"Well, Auro, I've been a Pokèmon trainer since I was nine." Ayane replied. Meanwhile, I was looking at the egg I had gotten from Professor Willow. It had gained a long jagged crack three days ago and was now shaking like crazy. Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright light.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Ayane and Auro turned to look at me and noticed the egg as well.

"Close your eyes!" Ayane yelled at Auro, but suddenly, the light had dimmed. In its place stood a young Squirtle.

"Whoa!" Auro murmured.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Aura, do you want to give your new Pokèmon a nickname? She's a Squirtle." Ayane grinned at me as if this was an everyday spectacle.

"Sure. I'll call her Tidal." I replied, still shocked from the egg-hatching. Suddenly, a light began to glow from inside Auro's backpack.

"Quick, get the egg out!" Ayane advised, "Pokèmon hate being hatched in small spaces!"

"Okay, I'm trying!" Auro reached inside his unzipped backpack and grasped for the egg, but ended up managing to poke the small Pokèmon's tail.

"Lar-vi-tar!" the Pokèmon screeched as it tunneled out of the backpack, spilling Auro's supplies all over the grass. It was heading right at me.

"Tidal, help!" I screamed as the Larvitar crashed into me, sending me backwards. Tidal, hearing my scream, stood up and turned towards me as if waiting for instructions.

"Tidal, use Tackle!" Ayane came to my rescue. Tidal smashed into the Larvitar, who fell backwards into a Pokèball that Ayane was holding.

"Are you okay?" Auro asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I replied.

"I'm fine." he answered absentmindedly.

"Erhm, well, Auro, do you want to give your Larvitar a nickname?" Ayane asked.

"I'll call it Tyrone, I suppose." Auro glanced at me nervously. Suddenly, we heard a rustle in the bushes. Auro turned and a Pokèball flew smack into his face...


End file.
